Friends Committee on Scouting
“Friends Committee on Scouting,” of the Religious Society of Friends (Quakers), is responsible for the development of religious awards curricula for young Friends enrolled in Scouting and Guiding programs, world-wide, and to promulgate their use. FCS currently has Religious Awards curricula available for use by Scouts and Guides around the world and through various other Friends youth group programs as seems appropriate. The original curricula, was developed for young Friends enrolled in the Boy Scouts of America, Girl Scouts of the USA and Camp Fire USA youth programs. For our young Friends enrolled in any of the Scouting programs in the United States the following curricula is available in both English and Spanish versions: “That of God” - for youth in Grades 2-5 and “Spirit of Truth” - for youth in Grades 6-12 and Venture Scouts. Upon completion of either of these programs, an application form must be completed and signed and sent to P.R.A.Y. (check the P.R.A.Y. website for prices and address information) with the appropriate funds to receive the award. The youth awards consists of medal awards which are worn pinned onto the Scouts uniform. The "Friends Emblem" is an award given through nomination to adult Scouting/Guiding leaders. It is given to recognize those adults who have made outstanding contributions to the spiritual and social development of our Young Friends through both the Scouting/Guiding programs and the Religious Society of Friends. This award, though originally part of the U.S. program, is now available to recognize adult Friend Scouting/Guiding volunteers around the world. A nomination form along with supporting documentation (see “Friends Emblem” packet for all the details) must be completed and sent in along with appropriate fees. “Friends Emblem” nominations are reviewed by the Friends Emblem Review Committee, made up of members of Friends Committee on Scouting, and must be approved before being sent out. This award consists of a medallion on a ribbon (worn around the neck) and a certificate. A few years later, curricula was developed for our young Friends in Scouting and Guiding programs in Canada, and is available as part of the Canadian Scout/Guide “Religion in Life” program. There are four youth levels and an adult level available in the Canadian curricula. Upon completion of the curricula, the Scout/Guide may wear the appropriate “Religion in Life” patch on their uniform. Patches are color coded according to the age level they have completed and are available through their local Scout/Guide Shop. In July 2012, a third curricula was developed and released, “Quaker Faith Journey” for all of our young Friends enrolled in Scouting and Guiding outside of the United States and Canada. This curricula consists of four youth levels. A set of four certificates was created to go along with this curricula, one for each level. All of the curricula materials are available as a free download on the Friends Committee on Scouting website: www.quakerscouting.org. If you have trouble with the website or have questions, you may contract FCS via email through the current Clerk of the committee at: clerk@quakerscouting.org. Friends Committee on Scouting is an Affiliate of Friends World Committee for Consultation Section of the Americas: www.fwccamericas.org. External links * Friends Committee on Scouting }} Category:Quakerism Category:Religious Awards for Quaker Scouts and Guides